Destroyers of Undertale Fnaf and more Wiki
Block appeal form If you want to get unblocked, then you will have to complete this form. You can access it here. Permission to add/edit pages form From now on, if you want to add or edit pages, then you must fill out this form. If you add/edit pages without filling out the form, you will be blocked for one year until the form is filled out. You can access it here. Undertale stinks Undertale is still gay. Destroying Undertale is fun. Kenny is back and this wiki will be fixed. Thank you Egg for taking care of the wiki. P.S Fucking raid this wiki, and get the banhammer, we will keep banhammering your ass until you run out of IP adresses to DDos. Clabsos Does the longest dab while doing a back flip while spinning a fidget spinner while bottle flipping while singing everyday bro while playing roblox while sleeping while eating cats and dogs while watching the emoji movie while smoking a blunt while dancing while watching hentai while having a party with the minions singing we are number one in the background and the hotdog meme dances next to us with an 1000 degree burning knife while texting with ��s while stealing memes while watching epic minecraft pranks while watching roblox porn while watching pewdiepie's epic livestream while microwaving toys while buying drugs while leg dabbing while watching the new spongebob episode while dancing with jacob sartorius while petting animals while doing a social experiment that has gone wrong and gone sexual while being in the LGBT+ community while doing a react video of kids react to the entire bee movie but everytime they pronounce a letter it switches to a man not keeping his dick in his pants while he has his mask off while ordering boneless pizza while leaking leafy's nudes while watching dramaalert while eating grapes while fapping while watching fireflies memes while humping pillows while listening to earrape music while watching while ordering a 2 liter coke while drinking boneless water while watching cringe compilations while doing stunts while having sex with my roblox girlfriend while waking a loss meme and saying buenos dias mandy while doing understandable things and having a good day while eating flaming hot cheetos and takis while telling people to kys while being an edgy furry emo brony communist nazi grandson of Hitler while fapping to poop fetishes and 2 girls 1 cup while making slime while having a daddy kink while hacking people's roblox accounts while being suicidal while having a foot fetish while making animation memes but end up being in an animation meme cringe comp while listening to vaporwave while trolling kids in call of duty while being an sjw feminazi on tumblr who hate cis white men and get triggered really easily while screaming have a bowl mr squidward and passing it to him only to have it fall on the floor and smash like smash or pass while being an epic weeaboo who watches filthy frank videos and has a hentai profile picture and says "nyaa" and "rawr xd" and hates people who says they're a weeaboo when they're not >:(((( and they love japan while whispering who is that lesbian and how tight is her pussy as the autistic girl she is with her big otaku dildo while masturbating and sucking anime husbando dick while putting her otaku dildo up her ass while vomiting rainbows while having a threesome with the dog filter on and saying it is not a phase while her mom catches her and breaks her xbox and playstation and kicks her out of the house with her anime husbando and the 3 other guys and wakes up and realizes everything was just a dream and nothing was real with relief she reads fanfictions while humping her anime husbando body pillow and making a G+ logo meme and those pass/drink this blank if blank while eating pineapple pizza while posting those long rainbow posts in communities but fails and gets a shit ton of "you failed" comments and deletes it and cries and automatically becomes depressed and deletes her account but a few hours later her depression is gone and comes on g+ posting "hey guys what did i miss?" and turns out there was a followers purge and a notification purge and a glitch that only lasted like 10 minutes so there are so many stars on her feed as well as the do you remember the Christian girl posts and some spam and goes on searching on g+ for a boyfriend because she's lonely and needs love and after hours and hours or searching she finds one but it turns out to be a 6 year old minecraft player who like mlg memes and plays call of duty 24/7 and drink mt dew and breaks up with him and cries because she can't find one so she searches again but gets tired and takes a nap after that 5 hour nap she posts "hehe sorry guys for not posting i was asleep" then scrolls and scrolls on g+ until she has an idea. she posts those "like if you have a crush on me" post and gets one like and that one like was a kid who's username was "XxRawrGamerxX" and asks him out and they get in a relationship and then they lived happily ever after BUT rawr gamer was actually the 6 year old's alt account and comments on her post saying "LOOOL GET REKT I WAS THE 6 YEAR OLD YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A FEW HOURS AGO" and then the girl cries and drinks bleach and dies. the end. Or is it the end????????Category:Browse